User talk:Long Patrol Girl
Welcome! If you'd like a picture, please put it on my art requests page, not on my talk page, and also please check my availability!! And check out my new contest here!! You can win prizes! :D -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 12:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC)!'' Archived! I have no idea what a user interface is, but if it's lagging I guess that's no good. :P -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Did Lord TBT ever reply to your question about 'communist Redwall'? I was interested, but I can't seem to find a reply. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 00:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Inquiries "Communism" doesn't apply strictly to a form of government, it's a social structure. I am not an artist. I review every file uploaded here. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. I read the blog you posted on the religon of Redwall. I think you did a pretty good job with is. You seemed to conterdict yourself quite alot however. Whats your real opinion? I am Penecostal Christian myself and would like to hear about your true opinion on the matter.--Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 12:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! You are a truly amazing artist!! Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 15:13, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Nein, Not Pinedance. Ky Wingblade 18:39, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Drawing scuse me if i flip out but THIS IS AWESOME. --Ming the Japanese Fox 17:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I saw your message on Ky's talk page. No, I'm not her. XD --Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 21:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Agreed I do agree with what you are saying. I will look at the essay. But something I want to know is how do you leave a comment on the page itself? For some reason, I'ts not letting me simply leave a message. However, I belive that if we are to converse in any religious conversations, we should do it through the the essay page instead of over public talk pages. We would want to anger LordTBT with our talk.--Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 23:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I love the pic thanks so much!!!!!!! --skalarana 23:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Like it I love it!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok. ;)--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 00:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey i think thrugg the strong was mentioned in mossflower when martin explained his past to gonff. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 00:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Mtw? Ah! el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 00:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I added you to my user list :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 17:16, June 15, 2010 (UTC) As soon as I finish drawing entries for the other contests I'm in, I'll check it out. ;)--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 16:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to enter :). I haven't read your fanfic though :(, and I have several art requests still :(:(. I'll try to enter and complete a picture before August! *Hurries back to shoutbox* --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello See my accout here, and my fanfiction, ooh, can you draw Joseph the Weasel? Joseph the Weasel 21:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, maybe '''not Nero. A lil' too dark. I don't want to sound like a Christian burner. --MentalZ 22:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Awww, it's OK. Resists temptation to use smiley I know that I'm not gonna use the translator to see what black in Spanish is. No siree. Too offensive. --MentalZ 01:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC) You wanna know bout Nero? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nero --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:58, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I saw that pic on dA of you as a princess. It's good! It makes you look like Princess Peach with shorter hair and no lipstick. (But smarter ;D You being smarter, that is) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) My computer doesn't block dA anymore. I would like to get an account, but I don't have the stuff to upload pics, which would defeat the purpose of getting an account. I just drew 2 pics: One of me walking into the kitchen and catching my cat eating. He looks all shocked like: O.O. The second pic is of a psychotic me pointing into space and laughing evilly. My next pic will be of me and my cat, who will have one big eye ball and a smaller one with his tongue sticking out. I'll be like,"Come, Igor!" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Evidentally. Zaran Rhulain is different on dA than he was here. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pages Fan fiction writers are easily identified though, by the Fan Fiction category. It's sorted by author. And if someone clicks the fan art category, the link to the artists is right there. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! It's now time for the voting segment of my contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Just remember you can't vote for your own pic. Thank you!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! hello Sorry, I keep getting logged out so I just thought I'd leave a message. Yeah, I voted on Doogy's contest, I know what you mean XD. Btw: YEAH!! RACCOONINASUIT!!!! I gtg now :(, ttyl. Neil -- 18:20, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ummmm sure, as long as you don't delete the old one! ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC) which one are you redoing? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93DiKe1JgoE carol burnett you have to watch this it's hilarious!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:33, July 10, 2010 (UTC) oh, just try epic dagger throwing if ye can ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) You play zee keyboard? You play anything else? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:49, July 11, 2010 (UTC) You said you were learning Viva la Vida on the keyboard on your page. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Well I used to play the kazoo, ( :P ) but I must relocate it. I can also make sounds like Donald Duck with my mouth. :) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :) For once, putting the name before everything made it work out! --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 13:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!!! You know the pic you draw for me? Well how do i put it in a part of my user page were i put the pic friends did for me!!! --skalarana 01:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Schrei Box? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! THAT WAS SUPER QUICK!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!]] Thanks so much your the greatest!!!!!!!!!!! --skalarana 02:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Soooo... I don't know about Froddo, because he's actually Ferretmaiden's character; she made him. You'll have to ask her. ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'''Layla Goldeneyes]] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!]] 20:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I seriously don't know what I'm going to do with Froddo. Might change up his character a bit...I'll try to find a way to fit him in. ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'''Layla Goldeneyes]] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!]] 00:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey LPG hey LPG wuz up. I haven't been on much and just wanted to say hi. Queen Geunevere60px| Talk to the Queen! Hi LPG. I'm good how bout u? I've been at two camps for the past three weeks and babysitting so I haven't been able to come on much until now. Queen Geunevere60px| Talk to the Queen! Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 11:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about my abrupt exit. The tornado sirens went off, so I had to jump off real quick-like. XP I'm on now, though. :3 --MERLOCK 17:36, July 18, 2010 (UTC) no, not really. just look at her description over the art by other people. and no hair plz... oh, and that chibi Meeka pic you tried to show me, could you make a link of it so i can see it?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) You can upload the Chibi Meeka pic on the RWW. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy! Hey, girl! Am I doing this right? XD Oooooh, I've only used a shoutbox once before! That's so cool! *o* Errr...but I'm not finding the "More". Sorry... So how do you recommend going about posting my art? I mean, what sort of format and arrangement should I use? Am I making any sense?--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 05:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Oh, I found it! So how do I spruce up my signature with a link to my talk page and a picture?--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 05:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Makes a ton of sense :) I'm glad it showed up on your computer! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thank you SO much! That helps a TON! I'm working on a pic of myself to post as my avatar right now!--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 01:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I would if I could find the pictures to link to. I cannot find them, and I can't get anyone to tell me.--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 04:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thank you!! I will be reporting that, then. One more question - how do I get listed as a fanartist? I saw you were able to.--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 21:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME!!! I think I'm actually set now! Thank you SO much! --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 03:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Um, sorry to bug you again, but can you show me how to find the name of my avatar that I have right now so I can use it in my signature? I understand how to make it look like I want, I just can't figure out how to find the name of my avatar image to use in it!--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 03:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the uncropped one. Do I need to upload the file again? Where can I do that without making the avatar show up on my page? I'm sorry, I'm being kinda clueless... Also, would you mind telling me how to make an Art Page?--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 04:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Neat sig That's an interesting avatar you've included to sign in messages. I am wondering, to make for easier reading might you put it to the right of your entry (like Dawn has above) as opposed to below? Makes the convo easier to follow in the source code and allows cool stuff like indentation via colons/asterisks. Do you know if anybody could invent a cool fursona picture to include or is this something we need to earn over time? Ty 04:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm leaving for another camp Sunday so I won't be on till next Saturday. Queen Geunevere60px| Talk to the Queen! okay, change of plans on the meeka drawing.... could you do this position for her plz? Arms out stretched, eyes closed, and twirling,(She's in front veiw though) her tail fanning out behinf her, looking peaceful and serene, with a moon partially hidden by clouds in the background. (I'd draw it myself but i cut my finger yesterday XP eesh)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ^^ good luck! and thanks! =D-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) LORE! *stomps around room while she rants* OH I HATE HIM WITH A PASSION! OH JUST WHEN I THOUGHT DATA WAS GOING TO GET THE CHIP THE JERK STEALS IT! OH I HATE LORE! AND HE KILLED THAT DUDE THAT MADE HIM! LORE SUCKS! And innocent Data! Dag gone it! He pulls at my heartstrings, that android! Gee wiz, I just about cried when he called that scientist guy 'father'. --MERLOCK 02:10, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I hear Kirk is in Generations but dad won't tell me how that happened... (no spoilers!) I don't rlly mind though; i like the suspense! :D Ah, and yes, I know exactly who Brent is :3 Three actors..? is there another Data or does he play that dr. whatshisname (it was weird sounding lol) Bcuz I thought the old guy sounded like Brent. Sigh. If only Data had gotten that blasted chip. And I'm fine without him having emotions. He's laughed after all! (thank you Q!!!!) I couldn't believe it when Q did that. I watched the part over and oooooveer! I just want to see Data smile a real smile... Lore doesn't count. Because Lore's smiles are mean. Mean is fine, but he's mean to Data. So its not fine. Someone needs to kick Lore in the pants. --MERLOCK 17:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) also, it made me freakin' cry when Data's daughter died! D: saddest episode in the WORLD. Like when she held his hand! OH MIE! --MERLOCK 17:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) PS I laughed when she kisses william and Data walks in and is all like "William, what are your intentions with my daughter?" XD --MERLOCK 17:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Oi! Racoon in a-- er I mean Kailee! You there? PLZ BE HERE! --MERLOCK 17:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) PS i iz on shoutbox :D Re: Shouty Librarian Shhhhhhh! People are trying to READ!!! *stares severely over glasses* (does that count as RGP?)--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 20:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) well, could you do a Klitch and Melody pic? no position in particular, just something funny... ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) okay, sure! =D Just go to my art page... could you also comment on my new art? and watch this, it's funny XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIqofVwYi4I Carol burnet bust up-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:14, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Ahm on still --MERLOCK 21:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I'MONI'MONI'MONI'MOOOONN! --MERLOCK 23:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sooo am ai!!!! --MERLOCK 02:08, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha yeah... um Sorry 'bout my abrupt departure last night... --MERLOCK 14:47, July 30, 2010 (UTC) We're on wars bcuz religion popped up. --MERLOCK 16:09, July 30, 2010 (UTC) You still here????? --MERLOCK 17:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) CHAT? Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:17, September 2, 2010 (UTC) heyo long patrol girl dandin76 here i just wanted to say heyo Hiz ;) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello again Hey Kailee, how's it going? I just read your news on your profile, and so now I know why the shout box is gone, even though I REALLY wish they hadn't... I am making a comeback to this site after getting ready for and coping with the aftermath of moving for about the eighth time in my life, LOL. I am reading Marlfox for the umpteenth time and just finished The Bellmaker, (wonderful books!) and I need some Redwallian companionship. So, Hi. Now Bye. TTYL --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 03:21, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Fren came back. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:26, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I had just written something but I accidentally deleted it all afterwards so here I am again. I watch it whenever it's on, which is not that often. Since we moved it's not on weekday nights at a reasonable hour anymore; it's at 1am! I'm still a big fan though. :) --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 05:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi there Long Patrol Girl I'm Niko Banks and I am a HUGE fan of Redwall even the new books I am saving up some cash to buy one of the books oh by the way nice pictures its SOOO cool. I can agree what you say about Martin the Warrior the tv show what the fudge what idiot would drop a sword come on a warrior who everybeast loves in the first 2 seasons loves turns out to be a woose I blame the boobs who made season 3 they completly ripped off the original plot of the books what a bunch of boobs. Niko Banks (Talk) 09:43, November 10 2010 (UTC) Any Theme Song Ideas Hey Long Patrol Girl I am in a jam here and I need some help do you have any ideas for a theme song I tryed making my own by changing lyrics of another theme song and that diden't turn out well so if you have any ideas Pleas please please leave a message on my talk page.Niko Banks (Talk) , 02:19, November 21, 2010, (UTC) Merry Xmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:54, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I'd like it if you did... lol. I miss the good old days on here. With Chat. :[ and our epic art trades. And Redwall. xD I think you SHOULD start doing requests again. Especially with your new (and improved, might I add) style. :) --Russel Martin (formerly MERLOCK) 03:32, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Finally getting around to answering your plea (tell me what's up :) ) I'm good. I'm having good holidays. We have lots of newbies here and some of the oldies are leaving, which is a bit sad. My fanfic is slowly moving along. If you took requests again I'd be interested, even though I've already requested three from you :). How have you been? See you round-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 15:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hey Kailee! Just wanted to drop you a line and say hi, Hows life? I'm sad that your not here no more, but I checked out SMLAARG!! and It's really awesome!! Anyway, just wondering how you are. Btw, I've been drawing lately and trying to make somthing that could pass for art, but I have alot of trouble with hands and feet, especially when they are holding something. Also, I can't seem to draw boy chars. Anytips? You can see some of my art on my user page...if you wan't. Chat ya later!!!--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 04:57, January 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S The chibi-ish ones aren't the ones I have trouble with, it's the more realish ones that stump me... Re:Thesis Seems interesting, but it's certainly not worth the money. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:29, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Long Patrol Girl. I am looking for feedback on my new fanfic, Lowjackal! And I was wondering if you could review. This is 23:00, April 6, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel; I'm just not logged in :P Hi there My name is ScottyBlue; I am a comparitively new-ish member of the Wiki. I was wondering if you'd like to do an art trade; I'll draw a picture for you and you draw one for me. Would that be all right? Let me know. God Bless, '''--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40, 1 Cor. 13:13, Romans 12 16:33, April 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If you'd like to see some of the pictures I've drawn, feel free to check them out. I can't comment on your Smlaarg blog because I'm not supposed to; sorry. I can wait for your next visit, however many days from now it may be. If you want to trade pics, just put the character or characters (no more than three please) that you want in the picture on my talk page, with descriptions of species, clothing, weapons (if any) and anything else you think important. The character I had hoped you would draw for me is a mousemaid by the name of Tings; I give her description with colors but if you want to draw it in b&w that'd be just fine with me - I only do B&W pics for trades, myself. Tings the Mousemaid - A spunky, slender teen-seasons Redwall mouse. She has white fur with brown eyes and a pink tail and paws. She wears a pale green habit that is a smidge short for her (still has a longish skirt but it doesn't drag the ground) with the sleeves cut off; this is belted with a white cord. She also usually wears a flower behind one of her ears like a hairbow, and a choker necklace of tiny, varicolored mussel pearls. Her weapon is a long carving knife, which she swiped from the Kitchens unbeknownst to the Friar; she usually carries it in her paw but occasionally sticks it through her habit cord. Let me know if this is ok, whenever you get back on the wiki. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 12:23, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey LPG, hows it going, its been a while since we last chatted, what have you been upto, lately? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 09:00, April 16, 2011,(UTC) It was your birthday, when was it your birthday, lol anyway happy birthday, LPG I hope you had a great birthday, how old are you this year? It's good to hear from you, I hope you do keep in touch with me and your other friends on the wiki.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:44, April 16, 2011,(UTC) All righty! Facial expressions are not my strong point but I will see what I can do. Hopefully I'll have the picture up tomorrow or the next day. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Happy Late B-Day! ''Throws party for LPG. Cast of all Star Trek shakes LPG's paw --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:04, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Picture Here's Martin the Warrior! I'm really bad at drawing armor so I put him in chain main with the only solid metal pieces being arm and leg shields. Let me know if you like it; if not I'll try again. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 15:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a ton. The picture looks really good! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I liked your Martin fanfic! It was really good! O and I like your art! :) --AmaidenNamedThymaria 03:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) LPG!!!!!!!! XD i'm so glad to hear from you! and thank you for your kudos and your offer. i've actually been doing more unanthro animals than redwall, but i've been trying to get all my drawing photoshopped before summer is over. i'm doing my redwall stuff first, then my humans then my non anthro stuff. =) i saw that Richard is on Deviant Art. tell him hi, and great job from me! (my dad won't let me get a DA account *sniffle*) but as soon as i graduate and move out i am so getting one.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC)